Church of the Lady
The Church of the Lady was formed by Marth Herenyonnenin the city of Ashkelon. Initially one of many small cults in the city it spread very quickly to the point where it became one of the major religions of Crescenthia. Throughout its early exsitence it was completely controlled by Marth and his liutenents, who eventually came to be known as the Seven Lords of the Lady. Its headquaters are located in Ruin just outside of Venture, at the Church of Gospa. Early Years The Church started as one of the many cults present in the city of Ashkelon before the Great Expullsion. While initially composed only of Marth and those that had come with him from Soddah, it quickly grew thanks to Marth's charisma and no small bit of luck. A number of wealthy patrons took an interest with the church and this, along with Marth's contacts in the criminal underworld ensured that the church became a major power in the city. However, a few short years after their formation Marth dissapeared, which left the church in disaray. It would be some time before they dicovered that he was fighting in The Black Wars. In the meantime his liutenents fought among themselves for control over the Church and the mayor of Ashkelon used this opportunity to banish the church from the city, as a precursor to the Great Expullsion. Diaspora Leaderless and without a home the church split into various factions. The members of Marth's inner circle took control of various aspects of the church. Guumbar Frent, Diesa Bearsbane and Meric the Tall took conrtol of the Church's shadier underground buisnesses, which also turned out to be the most profitable, and set up in Septice. Blent Dunken, Gerald Voneblis and Retyn Perlufo decided to continue the church in much the way it had been before, only with a greater emphasis on community involvement and a friendlier relationship with the powers that be. They moved first to Venture, then acroos the western arm of Crescenthia. Johannes Smith, who had always been the most fanatical follower of Marth, took the extreme aspects of the church and started his own small movement preaching a radical and often violent rhetoric, mostly centred in Bardaria. The other major follower of Marth, Percaya Huseg (the only one who believed he was still alive) distanced himself from the politics of the others and decided to quietly preach the Lady's faith until Marth returned. Reformation Marth eventually returned from his adventures in the Flatlands and was greatly dissapointed that his church had been fragmented so. He approached each of his liutenents in turn and demanded control of the church back. Shocked at the return of their master and still ultimately loyal they all returned control over to him. It was at this point that the church took on its final form. Marth became the Supreme Leader of the Church overseeing the Grand Council, which was comprised of the Seven Cardinals (informally known as the Seven Lords of the Lady), Gummbar having died the previous year in a bar brawl. While Marth had theoretically unlimited power he mostly set general policy and stayed out of the day-to-day running of the Church, with Percaya acting as his representative. The Cardinals mostly kept control of the areas they organised during the split, but under Marth's leadership the church became much more organised and focused. It quickly spread across the continent drawing to it a great many allies and enemies. Belief System Structure While Marth is the head and public leader of the church, he is not very involved with its day-to-day running. The church is split into three main branches: Financial, Religious and Social. The Religious Branch, led by Johannes Smith was concerned primarily in researching about the Lady in old manuscripts and books and with desemminating the knowledge of the Lady as far and wide as possible. The Social Branch, led jointly by Blent Dunken, Gerald Voneblis and Retyn Perlufo is chiefly concerened with maintaining good faith with the communities and governments the church deals with. They are by dar the largest branch and the most responsible for conversion. The Financial Branch, led by Diesa Bearsbane and Meric the Tall is concerned with fundrasing for the church. Officially this is primarily through rich patrons and members and charitable contributions, but acusations of everything from gambling to prostitution to extortion have abounded ever since the churches inseption. As the church expands increasing layers of heirarchy are added to help with manegement. Notable members Marth Herenyonnen (Tiefling) The Seven Lords of the Lady: *Percaya Huseg (Half-elf) *Blent Dunken (Human) *Greald Voneblis (Human) *Johannes Smith (Elf) *Diesa Bearsbane (Dwarf) *Retyn Perlufo (Half-elf) *Meric the Tall (Halfling) Guumbar Frent (Dragonborn)